fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vermicantha
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Blind Stun Webbed |weaknesses = Blizzard |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Vermicantha is a spiny orb-weaver-like Temnoceran that inhabits volcanic regions. It is notable for its spiked abdomen as well as its use of underhanded tactics in battle. Physiology Vermicantha highly resembles spiny orb-weavers, namely the broad, hard abdomens adorned with spikes. Its middle and back legs are covered in red spikes and have claws designed for scaling walls, and its front legs are long and have hook-like claws designed for grabbing objects. Its abdomen has a sturdy grey carapace with large red spikes on the top and sides, and the lower portion of it has openings designed for releasing excess heat. Similar to Nerscylla, it has retractable jaws that can be used to bite into opponents from afar. Males are smaller and have longer, thinner abdomens, while females are larger and have shorter, wider abdomens. Ecology Vermicantha is a high-level predator that primarily feeds on small monsters, such as Apceros, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Bnahabra, Altaroth, Uroktor, and Remobra, but will eagerly eat anything that gets stuck in its webs, which includes Iodrome, Great Wroggi, Qurupeco, and the occasional Volvidon and Tetsucabra, and has been known to invade volcanic countries and attack their livestock in search of an easy meal. It has rigid, detachable barbs on its abdomen designed to ward off potential predators that can be used to blind attackers, directing them into their eyes with uppercuts with its abdomen or thrusting it into the air, which dislodges the barbs and sends them flying. Its legs are covered in rigid claws that allow it to scale walls with ease, and its front legs have long, hook-like claws designed for disarming targets, using them to steal weapons from hunters so they can't fight back as easily. Similar to its close relative Nerscylla, the spider has long, extendable jaws that allow it to capture prey from afar, and it can combine its bites with highly flammable venom found within a specialized sac found within its abdomen to weaken it further. Its rock-like shell is highly resistant to heat, allowing it to thrive in volcanic environments, and its body has large pores that release excess heat, preventing it from killing itself through overheating. The species grows quickly for creatures of their size, becoming sexually mature at six months old, and are highly fertile, releasing ten-twenty eggs per birth, but also have short lifespans that quickly expire once they become 1-2 years old or reproduce. It has an incredible amount of stamina, being able to go as long as two months without rest, and can use it to its advantage, chasing prey away from water sources until they expire from exhaustion or dehydration. It competes with a large variety of monsters for food such as Shogun Ceanataur, Yian Garuga, Rathalos, Glavenus, Agnaktor, Seregios, Brachydios, Rajang, and Deviljho for food, and living in hostile environments with small amounts of available food and generous amounts of large, aggressive monsters, the spider has learned to utilize many underhanded tactics in battle in order to keep itself alive at all costs, ranging from using anything in the area as a weapon to immediately attacking hunters once its roars immobilize them. Due to its quick breeding process, aggressive behaviour, and habit of preying on livestock, the species is considered to be a pest in many volcanic countries, and the damage they cause is the main reason hunters are requested to cull their numbers. Behavior Vermicantha is highly pragmatic, wishing to keep itself alive and unharmed through any means necessary, such as sending barbs into its opponents' eyes, chasing prey and keeping them away from water sources until they drop from exhaustion and dehydration, calling in reinforcements so it can drive away other predators and take their kills, and stealing weapons from hunters. This behaviour stems from it living in dangerous environments with fierce competition along with its short lifespan, which only lasts until it reproduces. It produces eggs in large masses, and the young grow and learn how to hunt quickly as their parents aren't there to protect them. If it is outnumbered and outmatched, it will often flee the scene, but will fight viciously if it has no other choice. Abilities It can use the Fire element in battle, utilizing flaming bites induced by flammable venom along with flammable gas released from its abdomen. Its claws are designed for grabbing, and it can use them to temporarily steal a hunter's weapon, holding it away from them before flinging the weapon into a different area, which the hunter can later retrieve, but not without the spider chasing them down. Its barbs are sharp and can be used to blind targets, and it can stun hunters by flinging clumps of dirt and rock at them. Its silk is highly resistant to fire, which allows it to build webs without it having to worry about them getting burnt up. Males and females of the species also have statistical differences between them; the former have greater movement and attack speed, while the latter have greater health and power. Habitat Vermicantha thrives in volcanic regions. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,000 HP (male), 4,600 HP (female) * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,800 HP (male), 3,500 HP (female) * G-Rank (1.30x): 3,200 HP (male), 5,980 HP (female) Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 30 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Leg Segment: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Leg Tip: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Nail: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Abdomen (Shelled): 15 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Abdomen (Broken): 70 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 25 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Flaming Bite Vermicantha extends its retractable fangs, then clamps onto the hunter with them. This attack either deals medium damage (if used by a male) or medium-high damage (if used by a female), and inflicts Fireblight, and will inflict more damage if it hits the hunter from behind. It will scurry behind the hunter with its fangs until it sees an opening and wait for a hunter to get up if they choose to panic dive so it can hit them, but will give up after 20 seconds if the hunter keeps facing them, so constant turning is recommended. Dirt Toss Vermicantha picks up a chunk of dirt and rock and flings it at the hunter. This attack deals either low damage (if used by a male) or low-medium damage (if used by a female), and inflicts Stun. Once the hunter has been stunned, it will get behind them and use its Flaming Bite on them. Roar + Barbs Vermicantha roars at the hunter, and once they're immobilized, it will fling barbs at them, which deal either low-medium damage (if used by a male) or medium damage (if used by a female) and inflict Blind. Weapon Snatch Vermicantha swings its claws at the hunter with the intention of stealing their weapon. This attack deals either low damage (if used by a male) or low-medium damage (if used by a female), and disarms the hunter. Thornswoggle will then fling the weapon to another area and start acting more aggressive towards the hunter, hounding them until they get their weapon back. Web Shot Vermicantha forms webs in its mouth, then shoots a large stream of web at the hunter with a sweeping motion. This attack either deals low damage (if used by a male) or low-medium damage (if used by a female), and inflicts the Webbed condition. It will automatically go up to the hunter and use the Weapon Snatch attack on them, and if they don't have their weapons on them, it will use either its Barb Strike or Barb Shot on them instead. Barb Strike Vermicantha rears back, then does an uppercut with its barbed abdomen. This attack deals either medium damage (if used by a male) or medium-high damage (if used by a female), and inflicts Blind. Thornswoggle will then prioritize the afflicted hunter until the condition wears off. It can use this attack when on the ground and scaling walls. Barb Shot Vermicantha hoists its abdomen into the air, then fires a large cluster of barbs at the hunter, leaping back once the attack is done. This attack either deals low-medium damage (if used by a male) or medium damage (if used by a female), and inflicts Blind. Thornswoggle will then prioritize the afflicted hunter until the condition wears off. Fire Gas Vermicantha sticks its abdomen up, then releases a large cloud of flaming gas from its pores. This attack either deals medium damage (if used by a male) or medium-high damage (if used by a female), and inflicts Fireblight. It will often do this as a counterattack towards hunters who attack it from behind. Ram Vermicantha quickly charges at the hunter. This attack either deals medium damage (if used by a male) or medium-high damage (if used by a female). Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piiCInVgZbs&index=13&list=PLiGvWycRgz6jX6kEFsFRFK0ISntI3ftC6 Weapons Great Sword Advantageous Broadsword --> Siege Broadsword Long Sword Cruel Katana --> Gruella Katana Sword and Shield Barbed Sword --> Rogue's Sword Lance Spider Lance --> Pragmatist's Lance Charge Blade Deceptive Blade --> Treacherous Blade Heavy Bowgun Dishonourable Rifle --> Assassin's Rifle Bow Hooked Bow --> Brutal Bow Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water 0 *Thunder 0 *Ice -15 *Dragon +10 *Earth +10 *Wind -15 Skills: Weakness Exploit, Elemental Exploit, Bond, Attack Down (M) G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water 0 *Thunder 0 *Ice -15 *Dragon +10 *Earth +10 *Wind -15 Skills: Weakness Exploit, Elemental Exploit, Bond, Attack Down (M) Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water +5 *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind -10 Skills: Weakness Exploit, Elemental Exploit, Bond, Attack Down (M) G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water +5 *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Dragon +15 *Earth +15 *Wind -10 Skills: Weakness Exploit, Elemental Exploit, Bond, Attack Down (M) Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Spikes- The spikes will break off. Claws x2- The claws will come off. Abdomen- The carapace will break off, revealing the spider's red abdomen. Trivia * Vermicantha's is a portmanteau of vermilion, a red pigment, and Gasteracantha, the genus of spiny orb weavers, which it is based on. * Vermicantha was originally going to be a Rooted Wyvern modeled after roses, but this was changed as that idea was already taken. * Vermicantha cannot steal the hunter's weapons if its claws are broken, and its abdomen becomes a weak point when the carapace is broken. * Vermicantha cannot use the Barb Shot if its spikes are broken. However, it can still use the Barb Strike, so caution is advised when fighting it at close quarters. * Vermicantha will primarily use its melee attacks on Gunners, and Blademasters will face the brunt of its ranged attacks. This is done to reduce their chances of hitting it with their attacks. * The player can fight both male and female Vermicanthas, and the two sexes have statistical differences to go with their size and physical changes; males have faster movement and attack speed, while females have greater health and power. They have the same defense stats, however. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Webbed Monster